dance_it_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Dance It Up Wiki
Untitled.png|Latest episode|link=http://dance-it-up.wikia.com/wiki/Halloween_Party_It_Up|linktext=Did you enjoy the latest episode? Untitled 5.png|New soundtrack!|link=http://dance-it-up.wikia.com/wiki/Dream_2_Dance|linktext=Dream2Dance is available now on iTunes! Season 2.png|Season 3!|link=http://dance-it-up.wikia.com/wiki/Season_3|linktext=Catch Season 3 on Disney Channel on Friday! }} Welcome to the official Dance It Up Wiki, a collaborative encyclopedia for everything and anything related to the all new FANON Disney Channel Original Series, Dance It Up. Today is of and there are currently edits to this wiki. We currently have articles and files edited by friendly active users since February 3, 2014. Dance It Up is about CeCe left USA after graduation to go to the Paris to start her dancing career leaving Rocky behind but Shake It Up, Chicago got cancelled, leaving Rocky panicked. So after CeCe left along with Shake It Up, Chicago cancelled, Tinka and Rocky became BFFS and they all moved to Texas to start a new life (along with Ty, Deuce, Dina, Flynn, Mark, etc...). They meet their new friends, the Martins and Rocky, Tinka, Ty and Mark audition for a new show called "Dance It Up" also they all attending a new school. They will continue to deal with friendships, drama, dancing, romance and more. CeCe will continue to video-chat with Rocky and they are still best friends no matter what! Rocky will drop her record deal due to moving away but maybe in the later seasons she will get a record deal again. In the latest episode, In the last episode titled 'Abandoned Puppy It Up'. CeCe finds a new-born puppy in a street, crying. She takes it to the vet and he takes care of it. CeCe decides to adopt it. She names it Fluffy. Then, the gang finds the dog sweet. But, Logan gets jealous because CeCe spends more time with the puppy. Will he understand he is wrong or not? *''Season 1 (24 episodes)'' *''Season 2 (30 episodes)'' *''Season 3 (26 episodes)'' *''Season 4 (37 episodes) (FINAL SEASON)'' Special episode *''Unnamed special episode (Early 2019)'' Movies *''Dance It Up: The UK (January 15, 2016)'' Soundtracks *''Dance 1t Up (Soundtrack) (June 21, 2014)'' *''Austin and Ally Dances It Up-A-Rooney Soundtrack (May 11, 2014)'' *''Dance 1t Up: Extended Soundtrack (January 12, 2015)'' *''Dream 2 Dance (April 26, 2015)'' *''Dance It Up: The UK-EP (March 17, 2016)'' *''3 to Dance (March 16, 2016)'' *''Dance4Ever (June 25, 2017)'' DVD *''Dance It Up: The Complete First Season (December 26, 2014)'' *''Dance It Up: The Complete Second Season (November 13, 2015)'' *''Dance It Up: The UK - Extended Edition (April 5, 2016)'' *''Dance It Up: The Complete Third Season (December 2, 2016) *''Dance It Up: The Final Season (December 23, 2017) Are you excited for Ke$ha guest starring at Ke$ha It Up? Yes, I'm totally excited! Not at all. Would you want a reunion? Yes I don't know Heck no How many episodes you think Season 4 must have? 37 as they are Reduce them to 25 or something else Cancel it Wiki twitter }} StrawberryMaster Floyd is the featured user this week. Be sure to leave he a message on his wall! CeCe Jones CeCe Jones is a main character in Dance It Up. She is portrayed by Bella Thorne. [[CeCe Jones|'(Read More)']] Category:Browse Category:Organization Category:Site administration Category:Site maintenance